<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You can coax the cold right out of me by LemonYellowFlowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135805">You can coax the cold right out of me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonYellowFlowers/pseuds/LemonYellowFlowers'>LemonYellowFlowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonYellowFlowers/pseuds/LemonYellowFlowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A serious take on that one (1) crack idea that Lena found out Kara's identity through Facebook photo tagging.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You can coax the cold right out of me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena lent back in her office chair, swivelling it round to look out of her office window. She flipped her phone over and over in one hand, and brought the glass of scotch to her lips with the other. She savoured the burning sensation as the whisky slid down. Lena took another sip. When she was younger, and she’d managed to sneak in a couple of hours of TV late in the night, she’d seemed to favour shows with anti-heroes. Her favourite tortured heroines, they always drank whisky, and she couldn’t help but wonder what it was about the drink that seemed to go hand in hand with reluctant heroism. Lena sighed deeply, closing her eyes for a moment. Turning back to her desk, she set her<br/>glass down and opened the phone again. The same message was displayed clear on the bright screen, taunting her in the otherwise dark office.</p>
<p>“Tag suggestion, Kara Danvers.”</p>
<p>Lena knew she was no hero, in a lot of ways her last name prevented that. She could gain powers and take up a cape and still no-one would trust her. Trust, Lena thought, was definitely more important than actual abilities. If someone trusts that your goals are good, then they’ll allow you to be a vigilante, to work outside of the law. Lena almost wanted to laugh at herself, sitting here in her office, contemplating heroes. She was sat, drinking, opening and closing her phone again and again. Lena couldn’t help but think of the famous insanity quote. Clearly, she was doing the same thing over and over, but, was she really expecting different results? Or was she simply hoping for them?</p>
<p>Lena Luthor was a certified genius, yet she was an idiot.</p>
<p>How could she not have seen the resemblance?</p>
<p>Sure, Supergirl and Lena had had their ups and downs, but that had been recently. In the past, when they first started working together, Supergirl had saved Lena’s life countless times. Lena had paid Supergirl back with information and assistance. Supergirl and Lena had been friends, sure Supergirl had never opened up about her identity, and Lena had never pushed her, but they’d talked. Even when they were in the height of their disagreements, Lena had walked into the DEO and helped save Supergirl’s life. Did that count for nothing?</p>
<p>“Tag suggestion, Kara Danvers,” was still lit up on her phone.</p>
<p>That wasn’t even acknowledging her relationship with Kara Danvers. Kara Danvers, her girlfriend. She’d walked into Lena’s life as someone ‘with CatCo Magazine, sort of’. Lena had been less than accommodating at the time and yet she couldn’t help but take a liking to the hopeless optimistic. In the time that Lena had known Kara she’d grown from a shy young woman who worked hard at being the best assistant Cat Grant would ever have, to a junior reporter. Now, she was one of the best reporters at CatCo, and Lena should know, she owned the company.</p>
<p>How could Kara Danvers, her girlfriend, be Supergirl?</p>
<p>*********************************************************************************************************</p>
<p>“Alex don’t you dare.” Alex just smirked as she raised the last piece of pizza closer to her mouth, eyes locked on Kara who had just turned back from grabbing another beer from the fridge, and some aldebaran rum for herself.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Alex shrieked as Kara used her superspeed to replace the pizza with the beer, and quickly swallowed the slice whole herself. Kara grinned at Alex, sauce dribbling out of her mouth, and Alex just shook her head.</p>
<p>“Shall we order another two?”</p>
<p>“I think that’s probably a good idea.” Kara looked a little guiltily at the two demolished pizzas, of which Kara knew she’d eaten at least one and a half.</p>
<p>“Honestly, it’s a miracle neither of us are bankrupt.”</p>
<p>“Just as well you’ve got a high paid job at a secret government facility, Director Danvers.” Kara was teasing Alex, it was clear in her tone, but Alex’s eye’s softened anyway.</p>
<p>“We don’t have to talk about the DEO right now, if you don’t want to.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay Alex.”</p>
<p>“You keep saying that, but I’m not going to blame you for wanting to ignore it.”</p>
<p>“Alex, what’s done is done. I spoke with Clark and he agreed with me, and I know you agree with me too. Revealing my identity is too high a price, and if that means I don’t get to work with the DEO, that means I don’t get to work with the DEO.” Alex listened, searching her sister’s expression for any sense that she was lying, for any sign that she might be trying to mask her emotions for Alex’s own benefit, but Alex found none.</p>
<p>“So long as you’re sure-”</p>
<p>“I am.”</p>
<p>“Okay. I believe you,” there was a pause, as Alex turned back to the TV. She watched the show they’d put on for a couple more seconds before she turned back to Kara.</p>
<p>“Weren’t you ordering more pizza?”</p>
<p>“I thought you were!”</p>
<p>“I bought the first lot.”</p>
<p>“Fine, just let me grab my phone.”</p>
<p>Kara used her superspeed to dash into her bedroom, she quickly unplugged her phone and sped back through to the living room. She threw her phone at Alex, who somehow managed to catch it. Kara grinned.</p>
<p>“You have to actually order it though.”</p>
<p>Alex rolled her eyes, but opened Kara’s phone. She saw the notification first, and gasped.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You need to look at Facebook right now.”</p>
<p>Kara frowned at the urgency in Alex’s tone, but quickly grabbed her laptop. She was back in the living room before it had even loaded up properly. Alex was still glaring at Kara’s phone, as if hoping she could change something with the sheer force of her will, Kara thought. It took a very long minute before Kara’s desktop was fully loaded, and then the notification came through.</p>
<p>“Kara Danvers, you have been tagged in a photo with Lena Luthor.”</p>
<p>Kara couldn’t help the small smile that crossed her expression at the mention of her girlfriend. They’d grown so much closer recently. Kara finally felt like she was finding a balance with Lena again, it had been tough when Lena and Supergirl were fighting, she didn’t know how to handle her feelings and so had chosen to just sort of hide away while it happened. Now they seemed to be back on track, Lena had even saved Supergirl’s life. Kara was just glad Lena hadn’t realised the truth. Alex didn’t miss her sister’s smile when she saw the notification, and she was filled with sympathy. She knew Kara loved Lena. She almost wanted to stop Kara from opening Facebook, but she knew she had to let Kara see this. This was one fight Alex couldn’t take part in, this Kara would have to do on her own. She frowned, as she saw her sister’s expression morph into one of horror. Kara waited for the photo to load up on her screen, and couldn’t help the gasp she let out. She felt a sudden wave of nausea as she looked at herself, dressed in her full Supergirl attire, stood next to Lena Luthor. They were at the waterfront, in front of the statue Lena had paid for, grinning, bathed in sunlight. Lena knew. Lena knew Kara was Supergirl. She had found out from Facebook.</p>
<p>Kara felt a sharp pain in her chest and she winced as she realised she couldn’t quite get a hold of her breath and she realised she was rocking backwards and forwards and she felt certain the walls were closing in and she could hear Alex trying to say something but everything was swimming in the room before her and she felt very disorientated and her ears felt like they were clogged full of water and how long had it been since she’d taken a breath? She wasn’t sure anymore.</p>
<p>“Kara? Kara can you hear me, I need you to listen to me okay.”</p>
<p>Kara tried to drag her gaze up to Alex but her head felt really heavy all of a sudden but then Alex was in her line of sight and she could hear her trying to say something.</p>
<p>“Breathe with me, Kara, with me.”</p>
<p>Kara felt something slightly sharp poke into her hand and she looked down to see Alex pressing her Rubik’s cube (Eliza had made it for her, reinforcing it with nth metal) into her grasp. She took it and held it a minute, gripping it so she could feel the slight pressure of the corners digging in to her skin, allowing the slight pain to ground her just a little. Her ears seemed to pop and she could hear Alex talking now.</p>
<p>“In for seven, out for eleven, come on Kara you know this.”</p>
<p>Kara did her best to nod, though she wasn’t convinced that that was clear to Alex. She did her best to follow the breathing pattern Alex was laying out before her, and eventually she felt herself settle a little. The room stopped moving, the sickness seemed to pass. She took a couple of last deep breaths, and then sat back up normally.</p>
<p>“You’ll be alright Kara.”</p>
<p>“I have to go.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“What am I going to say?”</p>
<p>“I think you’ll have to figure that out on your own.”</p>
<p>Kara nodded. She used her superspeed, changing into her super suit, but this time, she left her hair tied up, and she kept her glasses on. She looked to Alex, who gave her a final nod of reassurance, before Kara walked over to her window, opening it and taking off in to the night sky.</p>
<p>*********************************************************************************************************</p>
<p>Lena was stood in the doorway to her office, looking out on to the balcony. Kara was almost certain she was waiting for her, though she could see her gaze was fixed downwards, staring in to an almost empty glass.</p>
<p>Lena heard the faint whooshing sound, and then the gentle tap as Supergirl’s – Kara’s – feet touched down. She didn’t say anything, waiting instead to see if the girl in front of her would offer any form of defence. She hoped more than anything that she was wrong, she wanted to be incorrect, but she knew she wasn’t. Lena Luthor was a certified genius, she didn’t make mistakes.</p>
<p>Kara chewed on her bottom lip, she wished she’d brought the Rubik’s cube with her. She settled instead for placing one hand across her chest, and using the other to tap out a simple pattern on her wrist. Lena looked up at her, finally, and scoffed.</p>
<p>“Covering that crest doesn’t make you not her, Kara.”</p>
<p>“I need you to untag me Lena.”</p>
<p>For a brief moment, Kara saw a look of pure rage flash across Lena’s face, before the Luthor schooled her expression back to neutral.</p>
<p>“I should have known that’s why you came.” Lena didn’t give Kara a chance to respond, turning on her heel and stalking in to the office. She slammed the glass down on the table, hard, and Kara jumped. Lena picked up her phone, and quickly went through, untagging the blonde. She didn’t turn round, she wouldn’t let Kara have the satisfaction of seeing her expression right now.</p>
<p>“I had the sense to set it to private you know.” Kara let out a sigh of relief, not realising how worried she’d been, she hadn’t even thought to check the privacy settings.</p>
<p>“Lena I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“Don’t.”</p>
<p>“Lena.”</p>
<p>“You don’t get to come in here, and make a speech about why you didn’t tell me. I am not an idiot Kara, as much as my brain is trying to tell me it’s because I’m a Luthor and you don’t trust me,” Kara let out a slight whimper at just the thought, but Lena ignored her, “I know you. You didn’t tell me because you thought it would make me safer.” Kara frowned, that was exactly accurate, yet Lena still seemed mad.</p>
<p>“If you know that, then you are you angry?”</p>
<p>Lena paused for a moment, she felt the tears start to rise but she wouldn’t let them fall. Boxes, she thought to herself, compartmentalise Lena you cannot let her see you weak. She took a deep breath, and then turned, fixing her gaze on Kara.</p>
<p>“You’ve known me for long enough to know how I feel about being given agency for my own decisions. My knowing your identity wouldn’t put me at risk, because I wouldn’t tell anyone. What puts me at risk is your feelings for me. You didn’t tell me because you were selfish.” Kara winced.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“I don’t care.”</p>
<p>“Lena.”</p>
<p>“No. You’ve heard what I have to say.”</p>
<p>Silence fell between the two women. Kara felt like she was being stabbed with kryptonite, as she was pinned down by Lena’s gaze. The tears started to fall, and Kara moved out on to the balcony.</p>
<p>“You broke my trust.” Lena stared at Kara through the glass, but she didn’t turn back.</p>
<p>“But we will talk about this. At some point.” Kara smiled sadly, but nodded, knowing it was the best she’d get for now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey there! If you enjoyed this, come hit me up at <a href="https://idontknowwhyineedaurl.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>. And maybe leave a comment? Cause they're the best :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>